


I'll Help

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Periods, caring bucky, the usual annoyance when you wake up covered in blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Sometimes you wake up and there’s blood and the last thing you expect is Bucky to want to help rather than simply be grossed out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I, and other vagina owners, sometimes just want a guy who isn’t freaked out by periods but rather wants to help and make sure you’re okay.
> 
> If you want to read more of my writing most of my reader inserts are on my blog: imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com

Sometimes it didn’t matter how many pads you put in your panties or how many precautions you took, sometimes you still woke up with blood on your bed and your thighs and a newly ruined pair of underwear. Maybe it was the fact you moved too much in your sleep or your panties weren’t tight enough or you simply bleed too much, but the fact still remained that one of the worst ways to wake up in the morning was to blood soaking into your mattress protector and your clothes, your boyfriend laying beside you, who you’d have to wake up. 

It hadn’t happened once in the whole time you and Bucky had been dating and sharing a bed, you’d managed to avoid any unfortunate period related accidents. Until you woke up that morning at exactly 4:27 am, confused, until you felt that horrible feeling between your legs and shoved the covers off only to see the spread of dark red on the bed sheet beneath you. Part of you was embarrassed and didn’t want to wake Bucky, to deal with it on your own, but you knew you’d be better off waking him up so you could get the covers in the washing machine.

“Buck...” You gently shook his shoulder knowing that if you woke him too harshly he’d act first and think later, it was always better to wake him up gently than harshly. “Babe...”

“Mmmm? What’s wrong?” It’s groggy and he’s rubbing at his eyes as he sits up, movements slow and barely awake. 

You gesture at the blood, “I...I need to get the blankets in the wash...” You feel the embarrassment move through you for a moment, the feeling of shame that you’d ruined the covers and your pajama bottoms simply from sleeping wrong. 

“I’ll do it, you go get cleaned up.” What you don’t expect is Bucky’s response, you don’t expect him to usher you out of bed and carefully urge you to take a shower, taking your dirty blood soaked washing with him as he stripes the bed off.

You don’t expect to be left there under the warm spray of water, washing away the red from your thighs and removing that horrible feeling of blood, while he puts the laundry in the washing machine, stain remover and all. You don’t expect to slowly get dressed into new pajamas, being careful with your sanitary products and choice of underwear while Bucky remakes the bed with the spare sheets the two of you keep in the wardrobe.

You don’t expect to be pulled into bed, strong arms wrapping around your stomach and fingers massaging the cramps away as if you hadn’t woken him to blood. “You need anything?” It’s whispered into your neck, a kiss placed just below your ear and you realise just how grateful you are that someone was there to help. You hated having to do the washing when you felt that bad, when you were covered in blood...and it was nice to have someone act like it was normal, natural and simply try to make it easier. 

“No...i’m good, thank you.” You mean it. The embarrassment has been washed away and you feel infinitely better in his arms, new clothes on and clean. The upset from waking up like that has been pushed aside because he made it so easy to fix.


End file.
